


Destiel One-shot

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries pie with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel One-shot

"Dean?" Cas yells walking into Bobby's kitchen. "What do you need Cas?" Dean yells from the kitchen. Cas walks into the kitchen and finds Dean leaning on the counter eating an apple pie. "Have you seen Sam and Bobby?" "They left. Went to the library to get some clues," Dean replies. Cas nods and points to the pie in Dean's hands. "Can I try?" he asks. Dean smirks and sticks the fork in the pie. Then he takes it out and sticks it in Cas' mouth. Cas closes his eyes and hums in pleasure. Dean smirks, leans over and kisses Cas. Cas' eyes widen in surprise, but relax soon after. Suddenly the front door swings open and Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel stand in the doorway mouthes gaping open. "It's about time you idgits!" Bobby yells laughing. "You better treat my brother right," Gabriel says arm hooked in Sam's. Dean nods before breaking the kiss. "Come on Cas. Let's get more aquatinted," Dean says before dragging Cas upstairs.


End file.
